Días de lluvia, mañanas de resfriado
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: El tiempo en aquellos días podía resumirse en un par de palabras: horrorosa tormenta. Por ello, Momo acaba pillando un molesto resfriado, aunque se encontrará con la sorpresa de que alguien ha ido a visitarla.


**Yahoo ~ Sí, ya estoy aquí otra vez. Y vosotros pensaréis ''¿es que esta tía no tiene vida o qué le pasa?'' PUES SÍ, SÍ QUE TENGO. Bueno, en realidad no porque los trabajos de clase me consumen la vida PERO SI LOS FEELINGS APARECEN, APARECEN (?) Esta vez aparezco con un Todomomo un pelín más largo, así que espero que la introducción no se os haga demasiado larga. ¡Espero que os guste, y cualquier cosa ya sabéis!**

 **Como siempre, los personajes no son míos sino de su creador, Kohei Horikoshi.**

* * *

Durante todo el día, el viento había soplado con fuerza, empeorando la tormenta que había estado asolando la ciudad durante varios días. No es que lloviese con frecuencia, pero cuando lo hacía, parecía suplir aquellos largos meses en los que no caía ni siquiera una gota.

Debido al mal tiempo, todo el mundo iba con paraguas, chubasqueros y prefería evitar el tener que salir a la calle, aunque algunos como los estudiantes no tenían esa opción. Las clases no se habían cancelado, por lo que por lo menos, para Momo, faltar no era una opción. Y por ello, al volver aquél día de clase lo había hecho calada hasta los huesos. De hecho, no recordaba ningún otro momento de su vida en el que hubiese estado tan empapada.

Llegó a casa y dejó el paraguas en la entrada, así como el chubasquero que llevaba puesto, el cuál no había podido evitar que su dueña acabase empapada. Estaba claro que si Momo odiaba algo, era el viento. Y si al viento le sumabas una tormenta, mejor ni hablar.

Por suerte, su madre le había preparado el baño y no tuvo que esperar para al fin, poder descansar y relajarse por primera vez en el día. Su cuerpo también agradeció la calidez que proporcionaba el agua, relajándose sus músculos casi al instante por ello. Permaneció en el baño durante un largo rato, dejando que el estrés del día se evaporase. Desde un comienzo, el día no había pintado nada bien: debido a la tormenta no había podido dormir bien y al despertar vio que aún continuaba, además de que por culpa de ella había tenido que utilizar el metro para ir a la academia. Por otro lado, el metro iba con retraso y para colmo, mucha gente se encontraba en su situación y el metro iba completamente saturado. Cuando al fin consiguió llegar a la academia, Aizawa-sensei les hizo un examen sorpresa en el que no pudo concentrarse debido a la falta de sueño. Y así continuó su día hasta que finalmente pudo llegar a casa.

Se obligó a salir del baño y fue al salón, donde sus padres la estaban esperando para cenar. La cena transcurrió con las anécdotas de sus padres en el trabajo, de las que ella no comentó demasiado debido a que estaba muy cansada. De hecho, había empezado a encontrarse mal. Por ello, no tardó demasiado en acostarse después de cenar.

No transcurrieron siquiera unos minutos antes de que la chica se quedase dormida, pero por desgracia, una pesadilla acudió a sus sueños como si algo o alguien se hubiese propuesto fastidiarla aquél día. Y así transcurrió su noche; con pesadillas de las que no conseguía liberarse ya que tenía el sueño profundo.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador, no pudo salir de la cama por mucho que lo intentó. Literalmente.

Sentía su cuerpo demasiado pesado como para poder moverse y además de ello, sentía que la cara le ardía.

Su madre, al ver que Momo tardaba demasiado en levantarse, fue a su habitación para ver lo que estaba pasando, lo cuál finalmente decretó como fiebre. Su hija había pillado un buen resfriado, por lo que le dijo que se quedase en cama todo el día.

Por un lado, la joven se alegró de no tener que salir con la tormenta que parecía que jamás iba a dejar la ciudad, pero perdería clase y tendría que lidiar con esa estúpida enfermedad durante quién sabe cuántos días.

Al menos, en cuanto su madre se marchó a trabajar volvió a quedarse dormida, probablemente efecto de la medicina que le obligó a tomar antes de marcharse. Estuvo durmiendo la mayor parte del día; ni siquiera se despertó a la hora de comer. Sin embargo, no le quedó más remedio cuando alguien empezó a llamar al timbre.

Al principio le costó escucharlo, pero tras un par de veces consiguió escucharlo con claridad. Se levantó de la cama con pesadez y fue hacia la entrada, apoyándose con la mano en la pared debido a que seguía sin encontrarse demasiado bien como para caminar siquiera. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver quién se encontraba tras la puerta.

—¡Todoroki! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven mencionado se encontraba en el rellano, con el paraguas en la mano y empapado casi por completo. Sin embargo, no parecía molesto por ello. En realidad, Momo habría podido jurar que le vio sonreír al abrir la puerta.

—Me preocupé al ver que no fuiste a clase. —Mientras hablaba, pasó al interior de la casa y la joven cerró la puerta tras él. Tras eso, él se giró hacia ella y sin previo aviso la abrazó, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos. Momo pudo sentir su calidez a pesar de lo empapado que estaba y una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras correspondía a su abrazo. No lo dijo, pero se alegró al verle allí. De hecho, no esperaba ninguna visita. Todoroki era demasiado bueno.

—Gracias, pero no deberías haber venido... —Aquello lo dijo más bien como un susurro, mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho y agarraba la chaqueta de su uniforme, mientras que él se dedicaba a acariciar su espalda. Estaba empapado, pero eso no le importaba. Al menos no en ese instante en concreto.

Cuando Momo apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Todoroki, el joven apoyó la cabeza sobre la suya, dejando un tierno beso sobre su frente primero. Estuvieron así durante varios instantes, hasta que él mismo se separó de la chica para llevarla al salón, en silencio. Una vez estuvieron en el sofá sentados, el joven apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, pasando las manos por su cintura para echarse con cuidado sobre ella. Momo sonrió y lo dejó estar, mientras acariciaba tranquilamente su cabello.

—No deberías acercarte tanto, estoy resfriada. Además de que tú debes secarte pronto si no quieres resfriarte.

—No me importa. —Respondió él con tranquilidad, aunque en sus labios se podía advertir una mueca de fastidio, por lo que Momo aguantó una risa para poder mantener la seriedad de la conversación.

—A mí sí que me importa; no voy a dejar que vengas a verme y acabes igual que yo o incluso peor. Sécate al menos, ¿quieres? Y no es una pregunta.

Ante eso y para no discutir, Todoroki se levantó con resignación y se quitó la chaqueta, la cual dejó sobre el respaldo de una silla. Momo por su parte también se levantó y con cuidado fue al baño para llevarle un par de toallas. Cuando volvió vio que el joven ya no llevaba la chaqueta y se había arremangado la camisa, dejando ver gran parte de sus brazos y lo que no podía verse, podía apreciarse a la perfección debido a que la tela blanca se pegaba a su piel. La joven carraspeó, intentando hacer que esos pensamientos se desvanecieran de su mente.

—Ah, ahí estás. —Cuando ella carraspeó, sin quererlo había llamado la atención del contrario, que caminó con rapidez hasta ella y sujetó las toallas con una mano, mientras que la otra la pasó por sus hombros— si estás enferma deberías estar acostada, no de pie haciendo esto...

—Solo es un resfriado, no es una gripe ni algo grave. Estás exagerando.

—No me importa. Venga.

Y con un suave movimiento, consiguió que caminase apoyándose parcialmente en él para volver de nuevo al sofá. Ella permaneció allí sentada mientras que él se secaba la ropa y el cuerpo lo mejor posible con las toallas que le había traído, que por lo menos algo harían. Cuando terminó, dejó las toallas sobre la mesilla de té que había ante el sofá y volvió a la misma posición en la que habían estado antes, con la diferencia de que esa vez estaban tumbados; Todoroki echado parcialmente sobre el cuerpo de la joven, procurando no molestarla ni hacerle daño. Momo tenía que admitir que le encantaba cuando veía a Todoroki así; era como un cachorrito manso que solo buscaba un poco de cariño y ella no iba a ser quien se lo negara.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuerpo del joven y lo dejó ahí quieto, acariciando suavemente la piel desnuda de su brazo con las yemas de los dedos. Mientras, su otra mano se encontraba en el cabello de Todoroki, con cuyos mechones jugueteaba con dulzura, provocando que el contrario se relajase al instante y cerrase los ojos, con la cabeza bien acomodada sobre su pecho.

Permanecieron en esa postura durante bastante rato, hasta que ella agachó su cabeza y besó su frente como él había hecho antes. Tras eso, él levantó la cabeza y la observó con aire adormilado, para luego estirar el cuello, buscando un beso. Beso que Momo no le negó, sino todo lo contrario. Se besaron con ternura, siendo precedido después por pequeños besos que acabaron extendiéndose hasta el cuello de la joven, la cuál ni se acordaba ya de su fiebre.

—Espero que te recuperes pronto... —Susurró cerca de su oído, por donde estaba dejando caer sus besos. Ella soltó un suspiro y extendió el cuello hacia el lado contrario, para que él pudiese continuar con sus caricias.

—No te preocupes, Shouto...

Al día siguiente, por fin había dejado de llover. De hecho, el sol brillaba con bastante fuerza e invitaba a salir a disfrutar del buen tiempo. Sin embargo, dentro de la academia no todo parecía ser tan maravilloso.

—¿Tú también te has resfríado, Todoroki? ¡Parece como si Yaoyorozu te lo hubiese pegado!

Efectivamente, Todoroki había amanecido esa mañana con un resfriado, aunque no era lo suficientemente grave para quedarse en casa, pero sí era bastante molesto. Sobre todo porque algunos, como Mina, no dejaban de cuchichear que era muy extraño. Él, por supuesto, hacía como si nada y Momo, por su parte, le enviaba de vez en cuando alguna mirada de disculpa. Después de todo, había sido culpa suya que él enfermara.

—La próxima vez me harás más caso. —Dijo ella, cuando pudieron encontrarse a solas durante un descanso.

—Sabes que la próxima vez haré lo mismo. —Respondió, como si no tuviera más importancia— además, bien que te quedaste callada cuando empecé a besarte. Podrías haberte apartado, si hubieses querido.

Él se encogió de hombros como si nada, con una astuta sonrisa en los labios, en contraste a la joven, la cual se había sonrojado y mostraba una mueca de molestia.

—¡Cállate! La próxima vez no te abriré la puerta.

—Eso ya lo veremos.


End file.
